Through Eternity (Story Abandoned)
by stygium
Summary: This Story has been abandoned and the Title being transferred to another story. I wasn't happy with this story and just cant think of anything to do with it at the moment. Anyway this story will be deleted on 28th September.
1. Prologue

############################################################################################################

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just having some fun.

**Rating:** T (Subject to change later on. Will let you know though.)

**Note To Readers, 23rd August 2014:** I've decided to write this story in a sort of episode format. So each complete chapter which will normally have more than one part will make up an Episode. At the beginning of Each new Chapter/Episode i will write out a quick Summery as well as list the main Characters for it.

**Note to readers:**

_So first up I am going to tell you that Clark/Kal and Kara are an item. Now before anyone goes off about the whole kissing cousins thing, I would like to explain where this idea came from._

_In the DC Animated universe, Superman TAS and the Justice League Cartoon Series, Clark and Kara were not related in any way. In fact Kara wasn't even from Krypton, she was from Argo which was Kryptons Sister Planet. That is where some of the ideas for this story come from._

_In the Smallville Series, Kara's 'Father' Zor-El treated her like crap. In fact he seemed to treat her as an object that he controlled (Much like Jor-El did with Clark mind you). So anyway i started thinking about some reasons why Zor-El could possibly treat Kara the way he did. It was when i was doing some research into writing this story that i came across the Animated Version of Supergirl, who's name was actually Kara In-Ze._

_So the concept in this story of Clark and Kara being together is based on her actually being Kara In-Ze instead of Kara Zor-El. However to keep within the Smallville continuity i came up with a reason why Kara was raised by Zor-El instead of In-Ze._

_I will be giving some details on this in the prologue so after you've read it you can decide if you wish to continue doing so._

_On another note i have not been reading the Smallville Comics but will be referencing the Smallville Wikia. I will also be Referencing the DC Universe in general which includes the New 52._

_So getting back to my original point in this little Note. Kara in this story is not biologically related to Clark/Kal.._

**Chapter 1 Summary: **In the 33rd century a strike team is sent back in time to kill the members of the Justice League before it's even formed. To counter them, Kal-El travels back in time to just before the second Meteor Shower in hopes of resetting the timeline and building a brand new future. (Clark/Kara. They are not biologically related in this story. See above for Explanation.)

**Chapter 1 Main Characters:** Clark Kent/Kal, Linda Danvers/Kara, Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent.

############################################################################################################

**Through Eternity **

**Volume I:**

**Prologue**

=August 3227=

"So how many went through?" Kal who was known throughout not only this galaxy but several others asked as he looked at Kara who was now wiping away tears from her eyes.

"I don't know." Kara answered honestly. She'd had to hit top speed to get to the Fortress before the timelines shifted. She'd got within the Fortress shields just in time to literally watch the world around her change. She knew without a doubt that the world that was currently outside was not the world she had just left. "How are the shields holding?" She then asked.

"They're still holding pretty strong." Kal answered as he walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "There's been six shifts in the timeline already. Whatever is happening, it's bad."

"I don't know how many went back, but I managed to find out when they've gone and what they were planning." Kara said as she looked up into Kal's eyes. "They've gone back to destroy the League before you all went public. It looks like they've gone back to the summer of 2007."

Kal took a step back from Kara and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He'd always feared this day would come as he had encountered a few people from the future that had gone back to kill him while he was a member of the League. For him it had been over twelve hundred years since he first went public and the Justice League became truly active.

Opening his eyes again he turned his head towards the main control crystal in the centre of the fortress. "Father!" He called out.

_"I am here my son."_ The disembodied voice of Jor-El answered.

"I need you to run a complete scan of the timeline ranging from 2006 to 2026. I need to know where the first shift in the timeline took place." Kal stated with a firm tone.

"Kal, what are you planning?" Kara asked.

Kal turned back to Kara and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "When the last shift in the timeline happened, I scanned the Earth to see what's changed. The only reason you weren't effected was because of your Legion Ring. But it's bad, really bad."

Kara again looked into Kal's eyes and she could see for the first time that he was holding his emotions back. "Kal?" She questioned with a little fear in her voice.

Kal shook his head sadly and let out a deep sigh. "There's nothing out there. No life at all. The Earth is completely barren."

Hearing those words coming from Kal, Kara stumbled back in both shock and horror. "No!" She whispered in disbelief.

"They... They're all gone." Kal said again while struggling to hold his emotions in check.

In that moment, Kara's entire universe seemed to fall apart.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Several hours later, Kara awoke and the first thing she noticed even before opening her eyes was that there was nobody else in the bed. Opening her eyes she looked around for Kal only to find that he wasn't there. They'd been together now for just over a hundred years and it had been the best century of her life. She'd often find herself thinking back on when he'd first returned after being away for nearly nine hundred years. He'd left Earth after being Superman for nearly two hundred years deeply depressed by the constant losses of those around him. After being in the future herself for nearly a century, she began to understand why he'd left.

When she'd returned to the future after Kal had helped with the incident involving New Krypton, she'd been welcomed back with open arms. She'd taken it upon herself to carry on Kal's legacy. However after nearly a century she understood why Kal left. Being Kryptonian on a planet with a yellow sun made her essentially immortal. She looked the exact same today as she did over two hundred years ago from her perspective. It was hard and painful to watch all those she loved whither away and die.

She was in fact going to leave Earth for New Krypton when Kal returned to Earth in 3116. Even now she still remembered that first day when he arrived at the Fortress. His eyes were so worn, so full of pain and loss that she almost burst into tears just by looking at him. Even he hadn't changed at all from the last time she'd seen him in the 21st century. The look in his eyes completely shattered her heart.

When Kal had returned to Earth he was happy to see her, but he kept himself emotionally distant from her. He often reminded her of those blasted council members back on Krypton before the fall. She knew that he'd spent those nine hundred years alone just wandering the universe. It took nearly six months for her to get him to finally open up a bit. What she had learned had shaken her to the core.

Kal was essentially an illegal birth on Krypton. In fact at the time as far as she knew he was the first naturally conceived child on Krypton for several centuries. She knew that Jor-El and Lara had broken the law in conceiving Kal naturally but she was young and happy for her 'aunt' as she knew that both Lara and Jor-El didn't agree with the birthing matrix. They'd both always said that growing children wasn't natural and was holding them back a species. It turned out that they were right.

When she'd managed to get Kal to finally open up he told her a few things. Because he was a free birth there were a few subtle differences. He was stronger and faster than any other Kryptonian and his body absorbed solar energy more efficiently. His body had changed so much over the centuries that even the light of a red sun didn't take away his powers. No matter where he went he still had the powers that he had on Earth. Because of this and the knowledge that he was going to pretty much live until all the stars in the universe die out, he'd fallen into a state of deep depression.

Kara had always known that Kal feared one thing above all else, being alone. While she had that same fear, she had the option of going to New Krypton and becoming mortal. However much to her sadness, Kal didn't have that luxury.

Breaking herself away from those thoughts and memories, Kara kicked the sheet off herself and stood up. As usual she was completely naked as she always preferred sleeping in the nude. She remembered Kal lecturing her when they first met about not wearing clothes the bed. It was a completely foreign notion to her, but she understood that on Earth things were different.

Not even bothering to put anything on, Kara walked out of the bedroom in the Fortress to look for Kal. It took her only a few seconds to find him and he was sitting in a chair in front of the large computer looking over some data that he was collecting.

Walking up behind him she reached around the chair and wrapped her right arm across his chest. "How long have you been up?" She asked softly as he brought his own hand up to cover hers.

Kal took hold of Kara's hand that was on his chest as he looked up at her. "About an hour." He answered. "Jor-El and I have been talking over a few different ideas. We've got one that might work, but there's a problem."

"What is it?" She again asked softly while gazing into his eyes. She knew he was troubled by whatever he and Jor-El had been talking about.

Kal let out a small sigh before answering. "Jor-El thinks I should go back in time to just before the Fortress was built. He thinks that by going back way before those things get back, I can change the timeline in a way that they would never have existed in the first place to be sent back."

Kara stood there leaning against the back of the chair thinking over what Kal had said. She had to admit that Jor-El was right in his assessment. While she hadn't studied the complete archives of the fortress, she had studied a lot and knew a fair bit about time travel. "That could work. I mean if the timeline is altered before they even go back, then they would not exist to be sent back in the first place... " Whatever she was about to say beyond that though was cut off by Kal.

"If i do this, you cant come back. Your younger self's body is still in stasis in your ship. I wont be able to send your consciousness back." He said interrupting her.

Hearing Kal's words, Kara suddenly realised that he was right. Being in stasis, he wouldn't be able to send her consciousness back into her younger body. If he went and got her from her ship, she would have no idea of who he was. On top of that, she would also not know the truth of who she really was. "There has to be something that we can do." She finally said although this time there was a little uncertainty in her voice.

Kal looked up at Kara for a second before standing up and taking hold of both her hands. Once on his feet the first thing he did notice was that she was completely naked, not that he minded. "I'll figure something out Kara, I promise." He said before reaching up under her chin and tilting her head towards him. "I wont loose you again." What Kal said was true and he didn't think he could cope with loosing everything that he and Kara had become over the last century.

It was no secret that when he returned from his journey amongst the stars that he was heavily depressed and detached from the world around him. He'd seen so many of those he loved whither away and die that he was loosing himself in grief and loneliness. Despite Kara wanting to return to Argo, she had stayed with him and helped heal his heart and soul. It wasn't however until after Brianiac had told both himself and Kara the truth of her heritage that things really began to change.

While Kal was lost in his thoughts, Kara was lost in her own. She knew that Kal had to go back in order to protect the Earth. She'd seen the sensor data on the state of the Earth and it was now a lifeless rock. There was no other way and she knew it. She also knew that Kal knew it as well. "You have to go back." She finally said with true sadness in her voice. "You know you have to."

Kal pulled Kara into a tight hug and closed his eyes knowing that she was right. As for Kara she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry." He finally whispered as he opened his eyes. "Jor-El. Make the Crystal that's needed for our plan." He ordered knowing that Jor-El was already prepared to make it.

_"It will take several hours for the crystal to be formed and prepared for your journey into the past."_ Jor-El said. _"I am sorry Kara."_

"I know," Was all that Kara could say back to Jor-El before opening her own eyes and looking up into Kal's. "Take me to bed." She whispered. "Let's spend what time we have left together."

Kal looked down at Kara before nodding his head. "I love you."

"Forever." Came the simple response from Kara before the pair headed back to their bedroom.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

=May 2005=

Jonathan and Martha Kent were pacing back and forth in a worried state. Half an hour earlier, Clark was doing some work out in the barn when he suddenly screamed out in what sounded like pain. When they arrived in the barn they found him on the floor unconscious and hadn't been able to wake him.

"I cant believe this is happening again. What's Jor-El doing to him now?" Martha said in anger as she had no doubt that this was Jor-El's doing.

Jonathan stopped his pacing and moved up to his wife. "I'll give it half and hour and then I'm going to the cave. I wont let Jor-El harm our son anymore." He said firmly.

"Jonathan, you cant. You know what happened last time you confronted him." Martha reasoned. Despite her fear over what was happening to Clark, she knew that Jor-El would not physically harm him. "Jor-El wont hurt him."

"Maybe." Jonathan conceded. "But I remember what you and Clark told me about Kal-El. What if Jor-El is trying to bring him back?"

Martha didn't have an answer for that. However she did know that the only thing that worked last time was the black kryptonite. It had been a close call then and she hoped that it wouldn't be needed again.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

=August 3227=

Kal looked down at Kara with a small smile on his face as he watched her sleep. The last few hours had been filled with an intense passion that he could never put into words. Sex with her had always been that way and it was something that he'd never forget. It was always powerful and intense that left them both feeling like a star about to go nova.

He'd never actually told Kara this but Kal had been devastated when she told him that they were cousins when they first met. After his first encounter with her, he wasn't ashamed to admit that she aroused him easily. She stunningly beautiful and the moment he laid eyes on her a part of him wanted her. However all that changed when she said that their fathers were brothers. Even now he remembered the way he'd stumbled back in shock as she told him. Part of it was the shock that he actually had living family, but there was another reason. He'd been shocked by the fact that he was turned on by his cousin. He knew that he shouldn't have been ashamed of his reaction to her back then. They didn't know who the other was back then. However for the next few days he'd kicked himself a few times for his reaction to her.

As Kal came out of that memory another popped into his head. It was the last day that he and Kara saw Brainiac before he left for New Krypton. They'd needed his help so he'd agreed to go with them. That was just over a century ago.

_=Flashback.=_

_"So are you ready for this?" Kal asked his friend as they waited for the Kryptonian ship to land._

_Brainac 5 turned to his 'friend' and nodded his head. "Your Father built me to help Krypton and i failed. While i can do nothing to change that, i can still help what is left of your people."_

_"Our people." Kal corrected. "They are your people just as much as mine."_

_"You've always treated me fairly Kal-El." Brainiac said as he looked at Kal-El. "Considering my history with you. I did not expect you to be so friendly. I am glad that i was wrong."_

_"I've been alive for over a thousand years my friend." Kal said with a sad smile. "I learned a long time ago that holding grudges is pointless. Your not the same person you were back then."_

_"I have learned much in my time here. And through you and Kara i have learned what friendship and family truly is. It is not something that i had expected to learn, or understand."_

_"Life's funny that way sometimes." Kal responded and before he could say anything further he heard Kara speak as she joined them._

_"I never thought i'd say this." Kara began with a smile. "But i am going to miss you Brainiac."_

_Brainiac tilted his head to the side slightly before responding. "I will 'miss' our time together as well." It was then that he stopped speaking for a second as he looked at the last two true Kryptonians in the Universe. While the others on New Krypton were technically Kryptonian, they were beginning to evolve in a different path. Within the next few thousand years, they would no longer be Kryptonian but a new sub-species._

_While he was looking at the two Kryptonians, Brainiac decided he needed to tell them the truth. Which was also something that Jor-El had asked was never revealed to them. However with his understanding of organics that he'd gained over the last century or so, he decided that he should disobey that order. Both Kal-El and Kara needed to know. "There is something that you both should know. It is something that Jor-El ordered me not to reveal to you." Then he focused his full attention on Kara. "It will also explain why Jor-El wanted you to leave Kal-El when you first came here from the 21st century."_

_Both Kal and Kara glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Brainiac. "What is it?" Kara asked._

_Brainiac focused on Kara and began to speak. "You once told me that when i trapped you in the Phantom Zone, that you could have easily escaped. You told me that Zor-El built a back door access for you in the portal system." He said which got him a nod from Kara as well as a look of confusion. "You would not have needed your own back door to the portal if you were a member of the house of El. Jor-El had already built in a failsafe to protect his family should any of them be trapped there."_

_Both Kara and Kal understood what Brainiac was trying to say, yet they didn't understand the point. "What are you getting at?" Kal asked._

_"The only reason you would need your own back door access Kara." Brainiac began but stopped for a second. "Is if you were not an El."_

_"What!" Both Kara and Kal said at the same time equally as shocked as the other as the implication of what Brainiac was implying sank in._

_Brainiac was fully expecting such a response and give them a few seconds to process things. After a few seconds he decided to carry on speaking. "When you told me about the portal i became curious as to why you'd need your own access. I went to Jor-El with my theory that you were not a member of the house of El. My own scan of your genetic makeup had already confirmed my suspicions." As he was talking he could see that both Kal and Kara were in a state of shock but continued his story. "I confronted Jor-El and after a rather lengthy debate, he confirmed what i had discovered."_

_"I... I'm not an El?" Kara stammered in shock and confusion._

_Kal despite being just as shocked as Kara could see that learning this was hard on her. However he also knew that she needed to hear this, and so did he. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He asked._

_"As i stated earlier. Jor-El ordered me not to." Brainiac answered to which he got an annoyed look from Kal that he knew all to well. Kal had said many times in the past that Jor-El's approach to things drove him to anger many times. "Jor-El was afraid of what would happen should the two of you learn the truth." He then said calmly._

_"I don't understand." Kara said still with shock in her voice. "If I'm not an El, then what am I?"_

_"You were not born into the house of El. Zor-El and his wife took you into their care after your parents were executed by order of the council..." Whatever he was about to say next was interrupted by Kara._

_"What? What do you mean executed by the council?" Kara asked now even more confused than she was before. Kal for his part had to agree with her._

_"You and Kal-El have one thing in common that no other of the Ancient Kryptonian race have. You were both naturally conceived and born." Brainiac answered truthfully. "Your biological parents violated Kryptonian law and naturally conceived a child, that child was you." He said gesturing towards Kara. " However unlike Lara and Jor-El, they did not cover their 'tracks' as humans say very well and the truth was discovered by the council." From there Brainiac went on to explain that after Kara's birth, her parents were arrested and tried for violating Kryptonian law. Each child on Krypton was engineered to fulfil a function within society and a free birthed child was not part of the 'plan'. "The council found your parents guilty and ordered their execution. However Kryptonian law prevented them from having you killed. A child cannot be held responsible for the crimes of it's parents. As a result, you ended up being raised by your biological father's sister. The woman you knew as Allura In-Ze."_

_Both Kal and Kara's minds were reeling over this revelation. Neither of them knew what to say or do at this point. Everything that both of them had been told in the past was turning out to be a lie. It was not something that either of them could easily accept._

_For the next few minutes nobody spoke and Brainiac give the pair time to allow his revelation to sink in. After nearly five minutes Kara finally spoke. "Who were my birth parents?" She asked with a shaky voice._

_"If the information that Jor-El provided me is accurate. Your Mother's name was Kala Im-Re and your Father's name was Zor In-Ze. Your mother was an astrophysicist and your father a teacher. You were born Kara In-Ze."_

_=End Flashback.=_

Kara suddenly bolted upright breaking Kal from the memory of that day. "Kara?" He questioned.

Kara was panting slightly and it took her a few seconds to calm down. Once her mind settled down she turned her attention to Kal. "I've got an idea." She said with a smile on her face before she leaned in and kissed Kal quickly on the lips before jumping out of the bed.

Kal's gaze just followed Kara's naked form as she quickly made her way out of the room. After a second or two, he shook his head and got up to follow her. Making his way into the main lab he heard Kara speak.

"Jor-El, i've got an idea i need to run past you."

The tone in Kara's voice made Kal realise one thing. Whatever this idea was, he was going to like it.

############################################################################################################

So there's the prologue. Hope you like.


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Chapter 1-1**

=May 2005=

As Martha looked out of the window in the living room she could see the sun starting to rise. Both she and Jonathan had been awake all night waiting for Clark to wake up. Neither knew what was going on or what was wrong with their son. They had tried several times during the night to wake him, he was unresponsive.

Despite their worry, Clark didn't seem to be sick. They'd noticed his eyes rapidly moving which was an indication that he was dreaming. Whatever it was that was going on they'd both come to realise that he wasn't in any danger, at least physically.

What was worrying both the senior Kent's at the moment was that in a few short hours, Lois would be back. She'd stayed with Chloe the night before because they had been out late and she didn't want to disturb them. However they knew that Lois went for a run every morning and they were afraid of how she would react if she came back to the farm to find Clark in his current state. After all the last thing they needed was to worry about Lois learning Clark's secret.

"Here you go." She heard Jonathan say as he came in from the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

Martha turned to look at her husband and reached out to take the mug from him. "I don't know how much longer i can cope with this." She admitted.

Jonathan nodded his head in understanding as he sat down on the chair near the couch before glancing at Clark. "I'm going to go and talk to Jor-El. See if i can find out what's going on."

"Jonathan, we've been through this. You cant confront him. You don't know what he'll do to you this time." Martha said with worry in her voice.

"I'm not going to get into a fight with him." Jonathan said softly. "I just want to know if he is behind this, and why."

Martha understood what her husband was saying and a part of her wanted to do the same. However she was afraid that Jor-El would actually kill him this time. She didn't think she could survive having to go through loosing him again like she did the year before. "I just don't want to loose you. The last time you went up against Jor-El, I almost lost you."

Jonathan didn't have a response to that and all he could do was let out deep sigh knowing that ultimately, his wife was right.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Letting out a small groan, Clark opened his eyes slowly blinking as the world around him came back to him. At first he was confused as recognition of where he was began to sink in. Sitting up slowly he looked around to see that he was on the couch in the living room at the farm he grew up in. As he looked around he saw both his parents asleep in their chairs and he realised that they must have found him in the barn.

He remembered being in the barn moving some equipment around when he was hit with a pain unlike any he had ever experienced. He remembered grabbing hold of his head as he fell to his knees in agony before his world went dark. From there, his memories of the next twelve hundred years began flooding into his mind.

Standing up slowly so that he didn't disturb his parents, he had to fight to maintain control over his emotions. Looking at his parents there were so many things that run through his head. The memory of the night his father died, the guilt and pain he felt because of Jor-El bringing him back to life. He remembered the pain and anger he felt at himself and the world.

Looking at his mothers sleeping form brought another wave of guilt to him. He hadn't even been on Earth when she had died as he was off helping Maxima deal with a civil war that had broken out on her home planet. He hadn't even been there for the funeral. Even now he remembers the letter that his mother had left for him. She had known that she would probably be dead before he returned to Earth. She'd contacted Bruce and asked him to hold onto the letter until he had returned.

Not wanting to focus on those memories Clark pulled himself back into the present. Right now though he knew he had to wake his parents. They would ask a bunch of questions he knew that, and he knew he would lie to them. "Mom, Dad." He called out softly to wake them.

Both Jonathan and Martha heard Clark call them and instantly awoke. Neither was sure when they had fallen asleep, but they had and Clark had awoken while they were sleeping.

Martha however was the first one on her feet and went straight up to her sun and hugged him. "We've been so worried." She said as Clark hugged her while trying his hardest to maintain his emotional control.

"I'm sorry i worried you guys. I wasn't expecting that to happen." Clark said as he let his mother go.

"What happened Son?" Jonathan asked relieved that his son was awake.

"Neural overload." Clark simply answered only to get a confused look from his parents. "I'll explain later but right now I've gotta go." Without even giving his parents chance to say anything, he shifted into super speed and out of the house.

"What's going on?" Martha asked in confusion over the way Clark had just brushed her and Jonathan off.

"I don't know." Was all Jonathan could say in response.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

After leaving the farm, Clark quickly found himself at the caves. Walking up to the wall that had the slot for the key he placed his hand over it. Instantly the symbols around it began to spin around. As the symbols began to spin, Clark pressed three of them and they lined up together. Then a wall not far from him began to move revealing the hidden chamber.

Walking into the hidden chamber Clark smiled as he saw a duffel bag on the floor. "Your a genius Kara." He mused to himself as he knelt down to pick it up. Opening the bag he checked the contents and smiled again over the fact that nothing was damaged. Zipping the bag back up he left the hidden chamber that closed up behind him.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Lois arrived at the farm and smiled as she smelled coffee in the air. She'd already had two at Chloe's but she needed more. Walking into the house she saw that both the elder Kent's were up. That didn't actually surprise her as they were always up early. "Morning Mr and Mrs K." She greeted the pair that were sat around the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"Morning Lois, how's Chloe?" Martha asked just before Jonathan greeted the young woman as well.

"She's good." Lois answered as she put her bag down and sat on the spare stool in the kitchen. "Where's Clark?" She asked noting that the farm boy wasn't around.

"Oh he got up early and said he had to go somewhere." Martha answered. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Lois responded with a smile. "I'll grab a quick shower then go for my run."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Martha then asked as she began pouring the coffee.

"I had something to eat at Chloe's, thanks anyway." Lois responded. She had to admit that she really loved staying with the Kent's. And although she would never say it out loud, she liked living with Clark. He was that annoying little brother that she wished she had growing up. She also realized that he was probably the best friend that she'd ever had. "Speaking of Clark, is he all set for graduation tomorrow?"

Both Jonathan and Martha glanced at each other for a second before looking back at Lois. "I think so. I know he's been excited about it." Jonathan answered knowing that his son was excited about graduating. Although after what happened this morning he wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Don't worry Mr Kent, I'm sure he wont trip and embarrass himself." Lois quipped which brought a smile to both the elder Kent's faces.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Clark reached out towards the red ship that was at the bottom of the river and placed a small crystal on the nose of the ship. Instantly it juddered before a small rectangular object was ejected from it. Clark knew exactly what it was and grabbed hold of it before putting it in his pocket. Once secure he swan down underneath the ship and lifted it up. Slowly he rose up out of the water with the ship in his hands and after a few seconds breached the surface.

Once in the air, Clark glided himself and the ship to a secluded spot near the riverbank before setting the ship back on the ground. With the main power core removed he knew that the ship was running on emergency power. He also knew that without the main core, the activation system had also been disabled. A fail-safe to ensure Kara would survive.

With the ship safely on the ground Clark walked up to it and pulled another small crystal out of his pocket. Placing in on the side of the ship it glowed slightly before a hissing could be heard as the cockpit opened. Floating up into the air he landed next to the cockpit as it fully opened to reveal Kara's sleeping form.

Again Clark reached into his pocket this time pulling out two small metal objects. Once was octagonal shaped and about the size and thickness of his thumb nail. The second was diamond shape and about three inches in length and about two and a half inches wide. Taking the octagonal shaped disk into his right hand he reached down towards Kara and placed the small device just under her right ear. The device itself was designed to keep her asleep until he'd finished what he was doing.

Once the octagonal shape device was attached to her, Clark placed the diamond shaped device on her forehead. The second it connected with her skin it started to glow and Clark knew it was doing it's job.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Chloe Sullivan let out a deep sigh as she packed the last of the stuff that she kept in the Talon. Today was her last day at Smallville High before graduation and she had to admit that she was going to miss the place. So much of her life had been tied to the Torch and in many ways, it was hers. Yet she knew that it would fall into the hands of the next generation of Smallville High's students. She just hoped that they could do the place justice. "Have you seen Clark today?" The all too familiar voice of Lana Lang asked as she walked into the office.

Chloe turned from the box she was loading stuff into and shook her head. "No. He said he'd help finish packing with me. But he's a no show."

"Nobody else has seen him either." Lana stated. "He hasn't shown up at all today."

Hearing that Chloe became a little worried. She knew that Clark only got sick around the Meteor Rocks and that apart from that, he's pretty much unstoppable. "I'm sure he's fine Lana." She eventually said.

"Maybe. But I was hoping to talk to him. We've gone through a lot this year." Lana said. Things with Jason had started going really bad and she needed Clark, although she'd never say it out loud. At least not yet anyway. She was also hoping that when she tells him that she's staying in Smallville, that maybe things between them will change.

Chloe had to agree with what Lana had said. She'd seen the way her two friends started gravitating back towards each other. Personally she thought it was a recipe for disaster. "If he comes in do you want me to give him a message?"

Lana give Chloe a small smile and nodded her head. "Can you tell him to stop by the Talon later. You should come as well. I think it would be great for us to have one last group night before graduation."

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Chloe responded. "I'll bring Lois as well."

"Alright, I'll see you later." With that Lana turned around and walked out of the Torch leaving Chloe behind.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

The world around Kara started to come back to her as she began to stretch out. Letting out a small groan as she stretched she immediately became aware that she was not alone. Opening her eyes, she was immediately greeted by the sight of Kal who was looking down at her with a small smile. The second she saw his face all of her future memories came flooding back to her. However there was something that she immediately noticed, she couldn't feel him.

Since she and Kal had gotten together, they'd gone through the Kryptonian bonding process. It was a process where two Kryptonians minds become linked and allowed them to feel each other. "Something's wrong." She immediately said as she sat up.

Kal's smile slipped and turned to a look of concern. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" He asked.

Kara looked into Kal's eyes and could see the worry. "I cant feel you." She simply said as if it was obvious.

Hearing Kara's words, Kal let out a sigh of relief. "Kara, we're in our younger bodies. We may remember the future, but these bodies aren't bonded."

It took a few seconds for Kal's words to register. She'd gotten so used to feeling him in the back of her mind that him not being there was unsettling. "I don't like it." She finally said.

"What do you remember? Your future self and I didn't know if her plan would work." Kal asked as he didn't know if all the memories would take. Kara had come up with the idea of using a modified memory pendant to capture all her memories from her future self. It took a little work to get it to function in the way they were hoping it would.

Kara sat there for a few seconds going over her memories. As she did she could remember a lot about her future life. She remembered being woken up in her ship and finding Lex in a cop car. She remembered searching for Kal and learning the truth that Krypton had been destroyed. She could remember the next year before she became trapped in the Phantom Zone before Kal found her and they escaped. _"Your my home."_ She could still remember those three small words that came from his lips when he wouldn't leave her behind.

As Kara went deeper into her memories more came flooding back to her. Her trip to the future after Jor-El all but ordered her to leave Kal. Kal coming to the future during the short war between New Krypton and Earth. Returning to the past for a few months before going back to the future. The next century before Kal returned to Earth. Everything that her future self had experienced she remembered. "I remember everything. What happened in the future, why we came back. My idea of using the memory pendants. Everything." The second those words left her mouth she noticed Kal letting out another sigh of relief and she could tell that he was afraid that her plan wouldn't work.

As she looked at Kal she suddenly realised that she was sitting on a blanket and that he was sitting there leaning against the base of a tree. So with that she got to her knees before turning around and sitting back down between his legs. Once she was sitting she leaned back into him and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. "You were afraid that it wouldn't work." It wasn't a question, but a statement as Kara knew that he was afraid of loosing her again. It had taken a long time for him to learn to feel again after spending so many centuries in isolation. "Even if it didn't work Kal, all you'd have to do was find me and tell me everything. I'll always be here."

Kal tightened his hold on Kara as she rested the back of her head on his chest. "You brought me back Kara," He said softly. "If it wasn't for you, I'd sill be living in isolation away from everyone. You taught me how to feel again. I don't know if I could cope with loosing you, loosing everything that we have."

"I remember our first time like it only just happened. Rao, I got you so wound up that morning." Kara said with a smile on her face as the memory came back to the front of her mind.

Kal let out a small chuckle as the memory came back to him. "Yeah, there I was trying to have a shower in peace before a certain blond that shall remain nameless decided to join me."

"Well I got fed up of us doing that stupid dance around each other. It took what, nearly four years after Brainiac told us the truth." Kara responded. Four years just to get him into bed. Well they didn't actually use a bed that time, although it took a few hours to repair the shower in the Fortress after they had finished.

Again Kal let out another chuckle at that knowing that she was right. "Yeah. In the end all you had to do was walk into the shower and tell me that we were going to have sex, and that I didn't have a choice."

"I got tired of you over analysing everything." Kara said with contentment in her voice as she snuggled more into her mate while letting out a small yawn as her eyelids began to get heavy. "Rao why do I still feel so tired. It was like this last time. I remember waking up and seeing Lex in that cop car. After i rescued him, i flew off only to find myself needing to sleep again."

"You've been in stasis for almost sixteen years. Even with the effects of the yellow sun, your mind still needs time to adjust." Kal answered honestly. "Plus you just got downloaded with your future self's memories. It's going to take a lot out of you." As Kal finished speaking all he got in response from the blond Kryptonian was a few soft mumbles and he knew that she was falling back to sleep. Dipping his head down he kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Sleep Kara, I'll still be here when you wake up."

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

As Chloe walked out of the main door of the school she looked around and saw all the others laughing and joking around while throwing toilet paper everywhere. She couldn't help but start to wonder what the future held for her now that school was finally over. She'd be going to Met U in the fall leaving Clark and Lana behind and she didn't know if she was ready to say goodbye.

On one level she was glad to be getting away. She still loved Clark but knew that he didn't feel the same about her. She didn't blame him or anything and knew that you cant help who you fall in love with. It was just painful knowing that she wasn't the one that he wanted. Despite this though, there was another part of her that was glad that she and Clark never got together. She knew that they had a chance during that spring formal a few years back until she put a halt to the whole thing by pulling the friends card. While she did regret that decision sometimes, she'd come to learn that maybe they just weren't meant to be. Part of her was glad because she knew that if they had gotten together and it fell apart, she'd probably end up loosing his friendship. That meant more to her than anything else. She didn't think she could survive if she lost Clark's friendship.

"Hey, Chloe. You heading home?" Lana asked as she came up next to the blond reporter.

Chloe turned to look at Lana while still holding the box that contained the last of her stuff from the Torch. "Yeah." She answered with a bit of sadness in her voice. "I cant believe that it's finally over."

"I know what you mean." Lana commented. "So much has happened over the last few years and i don't know if I'm ready to let go of it yet."

As the two friends started to walk away from the school Chloe looked at Lana with a curious expression. "I thought you'd be the first one that would be heading out of town."

"I think I'm going to stick around Smallville for a while. I did the whole traveling thing when I went to Paris last year." Lana responded before a small smile formed on her face. "I was called back here for a reason and I'm not ready to give up on it yet."

Chloe had this feeling that Lana's words were in reference to Clark. She knew that he would probably jump at the chance to get Lana back and she was still convinced that in the end it would lead to nothing but heartbreak for the pair of them. That said she'd vowed to stay out of it. If they needed help and advice, she give it. But she was not going to get in-between the pair of them. She was also worried about Clark's future. Since learning about his powers she couldn't help but feel that Clark was going to sacrifice a lot of himself trying to make Lana happy. She could only hope that everything worked out alright in the end. "Are you sure about not going to college next year? I mean you can still get in on late admissions."

"I don't know to be honest." Lana answered truthfully. "I kinda like the idea of just taking the next year off. You know, see what draws my passions."

_See what Clark does you mean._ Chloe thought to herself but didn't say it out loud. "I just hope you know what your doing. I mean your art work was amazing and personally I think you should pursue it."

"Thanks," Lana said genuinely touched by Chloe's words. "Maybe I will go back to study art eventually. I do miss it." She then admitted.

The two teens came to a stop as they reached Chloe's car. Putting the box down she pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket and opened the trunk. Picking the box back up she put it in the trunk and closed it. "Do you want a ride?" She asked.

Lana shook her head in response. "No, my car's just down the road." With that she started to back away to start walking towards her car. "I'll see you at the Talon later."

"Ok." Chloe said as she opened the drivers side door before getting in. Once comfortable she started the engine and drove off, giving Lana a quick wave as she did.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Genevieve Teague was not a happy lady. In fact she was furious. For the last few hours she'd been trying to get hold of her son without any luck. As a courtesy to him, she hadn't gone to Lana directly. However since he was not answering her and the Luthor's had escaped, she knew a more direct approach was needed. Her ancestor dealt with Isobel before and she had no doubt that she could handle Lana Lang, even if Isobel was still around.

She'd wait until nightfall before confronting the young woman and one way or another she would get her hands on that stone. Her idiot husband was still blindly following Virgil Swann's belief that the stones belonged to the Traveler, well he or she wasn't here and even if they were she would still possess the stones. He family had dedicated the last few centuries to finding them, and now finally they were within her grasp.

One thing she was curious about though, why hadn't Lex or Lionel gone to the police after she and her son kidnapped them. It would be the easiest way to get her out of the way so that they could find the other stones.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Kara walked towards the Kent Farm alone as Kal had gone off somewhere. All he said was that he knew where one of the other stones were that would form the Fortress. Knowing that he wanted to deal with this situation alone, she'd agreed to go back to the Farm. However she also knew that things could get a little awkward.

She'd never met Jonathan Kent and only had a few encounters with Martha. In fact she didn't meet Martha until after Clark had gone public as Superman. From what she had seen of the woman, Kara had to admit that she liked her. That aside though, Clark had also warned her that his 'parents' were inadvertently a cause behind a lot of his problems growing up.

From what Kal had told her, the Kent's had raised Clark in the only way they could and that was as a human. However because of Jor-El's actions, they feared anything Kryptonian and did everything they could to deny Clark's heritage. In truth Kara could not blame them for this as they were only human after all. They had no knowledge or understanding of how Kryptonians were raised. On top of that there was also the fact that Kal hid a lot of who he truly was, even from them.

Coming to a stop just before reaching the front porch, Kara turned on the spot and looked around. While she'd never told Kal this, she had missed the Farm. She was saddened when he told her that he had sold it when he moved to Metropolis with Lois. Although he did admit that it was one of his biggest mistakes, especially after the two broke up. From what Kal had told her, while he'd been off world, Lois had gone to see about a divorce. Then he had learned that she'd gotten involved with somebody named Richard White. He'd never really gone into details about what actually happened except to say that when the end came, he was actually glad.

Closing her eyes, Kara allowed the smells of the farm to start bombarding her. She could smell the grass, the hay in the barn and the general cleanness of the air. It had been so long since she'd been on the farm and it amazed her how much she realised she'd truly missed it. Then as those thoughts hit her she also realized that in reality, she's only actually been to the farm once before. She was so glad that she had the maturity to actually handle what's happening to her. Having her future self's memories was both a blessing and a curse. She was however glad that she still had Kal and she would never take that for granted.

So with that in mind, Kara turned towards the front porch of the house and made her way up the steps.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1-2**

Opening the screen doors to the Kent's house, Kara had to admit that she was feeling a little nervous. She'd only met Martha a few times in the past and had never met Jonathan as he had died a few years before she's been released from her ship. She could only hope that they wouldn't be too judgmental as Kal had warned her that they pretty much hated all things Kryptonian at this point in time.

Pushing her feelings aside she lifted her right hand up and gently knocked on the door.

Martha was just about to go upstairs when she heard the door going. So turning around she headed for the front door and opened it and was surprised to see a young blond woman standing there. The young woman was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans but what surprised Martha was that she was wearing one of Clark's plaid shirts. She'd recognize it anywhere because it had a small oil stain just under the left collar.

"Can I help you?" Martha finally asked with caution in her voice.

Kara give Martha a small smile hoping to dampen the woman's fear and suspicion. "Hello Mrs Kent. My name is Kara and Kal asked me to wait here until he got back."

The two things that instantly caught Martha's attention was the girl's name and the name Kal. Instantly she went on the defensive. "Jonathan!" She called.

It only took Jonathan a few seconds to get to the door and see the look of fear on Martha's face. "What's going on?"

Martha simply nodded her head in the direction of the woman calling herself Kara. "Who are you?" Jonathan asked.

Kara rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Maybe the two of you should be a little quieter. You don't need Lois finding out about Kal." As those words left her mouth, Kara knew that without Kal here to smooth things over that things would only escalate. "Look, I'll go over to the barn for now. When Kal gets here tell him to meet me in the loft." Without giving the Kent's chance to respond she super sped out towards the barn.

Both Jonathan and Martha could do nothing but stare at where the young woman was standing as their fear grew.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Kal stood on the roof of a building opposite the Talon and watched. Right at this moment Lana was in a fight with Genevieve Teague. He was waiting for a particular moment to step in as he knew that the stone could be used to force Isobel out of Lana's body. The trick was activating it as the precise moment.

He continued to watch the two struggle until Lana got on top of Genevieve and took hold of the stone. Then he watched as Lana or Isobel raised her arms up getting ready to plunge in into the older woman's chest. It was right at this moment that Kal extended his own right hand and the stone in Isobel's possession began to glow.

Isobel felt giddy as she began to bring her arms down when she felt a burning pain unlike any she had ever felt before. Immediately she screamed out in agony as her body levitated in the air.

Genevieve for her part coughed a few times before standing up on shaky legs knowing that she been literally a second away from death. However before she could do anything there was a pulse of energy that hit her, sending her flying across the room and into unconsciousness as Lana herself fell to the floor in the same state.

From the rooftop across from the Talon, Clark saw Lex enter the apartment. Not wanting to give him a chance to get his hands on the stone he reached out again with his right hand and summoned it.

Lex heard Lana's scream and ran into the apartment just in time to see Genevieve go flying across the room as Lana herself fell to the ground completely unconscious. He wasn't really sure what was going on and as he approached Lana he came to a stop as he saw one of the stones laying on the ground.

Just as he was about to kneel down to pick it up, the stone shot up about two meters into the air. Then without warning it flew off straight through one of the windows shattering it. Moving over to the window, Lex saw the stone heading to a hooded figure who was on the roof of the buildings across the street. He could do nothing but stare as the stone lowered itself into the hand of the hooded figure. Then before Lex could think the hooded figure shot up into the air and flew off.

Lex looked at where the hooded figure was standing for about a minute, his blood boiling with rage.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Slowing his decent near the Kent Farm, Kal's hearing picked up Kara's heartbeat coming from the barn. Landing behind the barn he made his way towards the steps to the loft. "Why are you out here?" He asked as he saw Kara sitting on the couch looking through some of his things.

Kara looked up at Kal with a smile. "You know, when i first went to the future. I went to the Superman exhibit. A lot of this stuff was there." Then she raised her left hand revealing the first baseball he hit out of town. "Except this of course. Garth ended up having it and he was like a kid in a candy store."

Clark let out a small chuckle at that. He'd only met Garth a few times and he found the young man to be stupidly funny on times. "I wonder what this new future will be like for them." He said as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kara. "I wonder if there'll be a Legion this time."

Kara tilted her head and rested it on Kal's shoulder as she began to think over his words. "I think there will be. I guess the question is. Are you going to be there for it?"

"I don't know." Kal admitted. "The future we know, wont be the same as the one that's coming."

Kara nodded her head in understanding as she knew as well as Kal did that they could not rely on what they knew of the future. The simple fact that they had come back in time would change the future that was going to come. It was a whole new world, even to them now. "To be honest, I don't know if I could stay on Earth for the next thousand years. The only reason i stayed so long was because of you." She finally admitted.

"I realized a long time ago, that I've never really fit in anywhere." Kal said with a little sadness in his voice. "I was raised human, but I'll never be one of them. And because of my human upbringing, I'll never really fit in amongst other Kryptonians."

"Neither of us would fit in on Krypton, Kal." Kara replied with sadness in her own voice. "We are free birth's. We don't fall into any of our people's caste systems. We weren't engineered to be anything. Even if Krypton had survived, we'd both be outcasts in many ways. Too independent in our thinking."

"That's true." Kal conceded with a chuckle. "Jor-El had hell trying to get me to listen to him. I don't think he truly understood just how independent I would be, especially with my human upbringing."

"So, what will we do now?" Kara asked as neither of them knew what they were supposed to be doing. They came back simply to prevent whatever it was that turned their Earth into a barren wasteland.

"Honestly, I don't know." Kal answered as he really didn't know what to do now. "I've got to get the Fortress online. After that I don't know. Thinking back on things, there were so many things I wish I could have done differently. At the same time, I worry about changing too much. But saying that, you and I simply being here has changed everything."

Kara understood what Kal was saying and knew that they were in a difficult position. Time travel always came with complications. "Are you going to become Superman again? Join the League when it's formed?" She finally asked.

"Eventually." Kal answered. "But I don't want it to become like it was last time. So many things went wrong with the League. Hopefully I can stop those things from happening this time."

As Kara thought over Kal's words she knew that he had a great many regrets during his time on Earth the first time around. She also knew that Lex started a war with the League and that millions had died in the process. She was also well aware that Lex used and manipulated many of the League as well. It would have fallen apart if it wasn't for Kal, Bruce and Diana. "Maybe this time you should start the League before Oliver does. I still don't get how Lex was able to manipulate him and Chloe the way he did."

"That's what made Lex good at what he did. He learned how to operate from the shadows. He began to rely on third parties to push his agenda. Chloe and Oliver didn't know Lex was behind it, until it was too late." As he finished speaking Kal sat forward and let out a deep sigh as the memory came back to him of the last time he spoke to Chloe. "She was so broken when she realized the truth. I almost killed Lex that day." He admitted now with a little anger in his voice. "Seeing her so broken, it was too much... " Kal couldn't finish what he was saying as the memory continued to assault him.

Kara wrapped her arm around Kal and knew he was having trouble. Kryptonian emotions were far more powerful than human emotions. It was one of the reasons that they had developed a natural ability to compartmentalize their emotions. However sometimes, when he'd get lost in a memory those mental barriers around his emotions would collapse. "It's alright Kal. She's alive now and maybe things wont end so badly for her this time around."

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

For the last few hours, Lana and Lex had been stuck in the sheriff's office while they went over the events that had taken place. Lana explained how she'd gone to her apartment only to find Genevieve there before the woman pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Then she explained that the woman kept asking her about some stone. She however denied having it, which at the moment she doesn't. That was actually annoying her to no end since Lex had said it literally flew off into someone's hand who was on a roof across the street. Normally she'd think that Lex wasn't being entirely honest, but she could see his anger over it.

Lex for his part told the Sheriff that he was in the Talon when he heard fighting. He went on to explain that by the time he got up to Lana's apartment that she and Genevieve were both out cold. He did however confirm that there was a gun in the room which had already been taken in to be processed. Lex stated that he knew nothing about any stone and played the confused and worried friend perfectly.

"We'll hold Mrs Teague for the time being." Sheriff Adams began as she looked at Lana. "From both your statement and Mr Luthor's along with the preliminary tests on the gun retrieved from your apartment. We wont be releasing her for at least forty eight hours. From both your statements we do have enough to charge her with breaking and entering, as well assault with intent."

Lana let out a sigh of relief over the Sheriff's words. "What happens now?" She asked.

"Well, for now you shouldn't have anything to worry about. You should go home for now." At that Adams stood up from behind her desk and closed the folder that was in front of her. "You've got your graduation today Miss Lang. I suggest you go home and focus on that. Mrs Teague wont be bothering you anytime soon."

"Come on Lana." Lex said as he stood up. "I'll take you home."

Lana nodded her head as she stood up. "Thank You Sheriff." That said she and Lex left the office and headed out of the Sheriff's station.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

As the morning came, Jonathan and Martha were worried. From the looks of things, Clark hadn't come home the night before. It was when they remembered the girl that showed up the night before saying that she'd wait in the loft for Clark that they decided to go out into the barn.

Walking into the barn both the elder Kent's made their way up the steps to the loft and came to a stop when they heard a woman giggle. "Kal, will you stop that?" They heard the woman asked as she giggled.

"What can i say, sometimes i just cant help myself." They heard Clark answer as he let out a chuckle of his own.

"You are such a child on times." They then heard the girl say.

At that the Kent's decided to carry on up the steps. "Clark!" Martha called out.

Clark was sitting with his legs stretched out on the couch with Kara sitting in between his legs with her back resting up against his chest while his arms where tightly wrapped around her. "Hey guys." He greeted while not even bothering to move. "Mom, Dad. This is Kara. Kara these are my parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent." He knew that Kara already knew who they were, but since his parents didn't know they had to play this stupid game.

"I would get up, but Kal here wont let me go." Kara said with a smile.

Jonathan and Martha took in the sigh in front of them and were totally confused. "What's going on?" Jonathan asked with caution in his voice.

Kara tilted her head back so she could look at Kal. "Can you let me go please?" She asked knowing that he'd let her go if she really wanted him to which he immediately did as she asked. Getting up of the couch she stood up and walked over to the Kent's and extended hand out to Martha. "Hi. I'm Kara In-Ze, we did meet briefly last night."

"Another one of Jor-El's pawns." Jonathan muttered with a little venom in his voice.

"Knock it off Dad." Clark said as he stood up and glared at his father. His instinct to protect his mate kicking in. "Jor-El's got nothing to do with this."

The tone in Clark's voice took both of the Kent's by surprise, however Kara was completely unfazed by it. She knew all too well that as his mate he'd be protective of her. It was the same for her as she was very protective of him as well. "Jor-El doesn't even know that I'm on Earth, at least not yet."

"How long have you been here?" Martha asked curiously.

"I landed the same day Kal did." Kara answered honestly. "However my ship ended up at the bottom of Reeves Dam. I was only woken up a few weeks ago." That part was a complete lie, but she knew it was easier than explaining the truth to Kal's adoptive parents.

Jonathan looked at Clark suspiciously. "Why didn't you tell us there was another Kryptonain around?"

"I asked him not to." Kara said before Kal could respond. "I wasn't ready to reveal myself. So I asked Kal not to tell you. I needed some time to adjust."

Neither of the Kent's knew how to respond to that. However they had not missed the way Clark and Kara had been sitting when they came into the loft. And while they didn't say it out loud, neither of the Kent's liked the idea of their son being influenced by another Kryptonian.

"Look guys, i know you've got questions." Clark began wanting to end this conversation before it gets even more complicated. "But I've got my graduation in a few hours and i need to get ready."

"We will be talking about this later Son." Jonathan said firmly to which he got a glare back from Clark that sent a small shiver down his spine.

Martha saw the look that Clark was giving Jonathan and didn't like it one bit. However she also knew that the tone in her husbands voice was not helping matters either. "Why don't we all go back into the house. I was about to make breakfast and wake Lois up." With that she took hold of Jonathan's arm and pulled him along as she headed towards the steps.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

A few hours later, Kara found herself outside Smallville High with the Kent's and Lois. The last few hours had been tense especially with Lois being around. As far as the brunette was concerned, Kara's name was Linda Danvers and she had known Clark for about a year and they'd just started dating. Kara however was well aware of the fact that the Kent's did not like the idea, not that she cared what they thought anyway. She was also aware that their attitude was annoying Kal to no end, although he couldn't say anything. They both had to keep a lot of secrets for now.

"I still don't see the point in this ceremony." Kara said to Martha as they made their way over to their seats.

Despite not liking the current situation, Martha had to admit that this Kara was completely different to the one they'd met before. This Kara was for a lack of a better word, warmer than the other one was. She didn't speak down to them the way that the other girl did and in many ways it confused her. "I guess it's just become a tradition over the years. A celebration of completing high school." She eventually responded.

"Your still unsure of me, aren't you?" Kara asked knowing full well that the Kent's didn't think much of her.

"We have not had the best experiences when it comes to anything Kryptonain." Martha admitted quietly so that nobody else would hear.

"What happened last year," Kara began with a sigh. "Was definitely not one of Jor-El's better ideas. Although I don't think he's the monster you think he is." As Kara said that Martha looked at her with a strange expression that she couldn't pin down. "You have to remember that Jor-El wasn't raised in the same manner as you were. He wasn't raised the same way Kal was. He cant really understand the way you do things. He's doing things in a manner similar to how he was raised. For us the path to adulthood is done through a series of trails, some can be brutal and painful. It's not the same here and Jor-El hasn't taken that into consideration. I guess it comes down to a cultural thing. Two conflicting ideas on how Clark should be raised. However neither one is any more right than the other. It's just two different ways of doing things. I will say though that Jor-El should have been more willing to compromise. It would have saved Kal a lot of pain. But at the same time, you and Mr Kent are equally to blame."

"What do you mean by that?" Martha asked again quietly but with a little anger in her voice.

Kara could tell that Martha didn't like what she had said, again however she wasn't concerned with what the woman thought of her. "In many ways, you've trapped Kal. You've accepted the fact that he has abilities that humans do not, but you've never truly accepted the fact that he is not human. From what i have learned from Kal, you and Mr Kent have done everything you can to prevent him from embracing that side of himself."

"I don't need to justify what Jonathan and I have done." Martha responded coldly clearly outraged by Kara's words. "Clark is my son and we have done the best we can for him."

Kara came to a complete stop and looked Martha square in the eyes. "Kal, is Kryptonian." She said coldly. "No matter what you and Mr Kent say or do, you cannot erase that fact. Clark as you call him, is simply a mask. Human learned reactions, nothing more. Beneath that though, is who he truly is and that is a Kryptonian." With that Kara turned away from Martha and carried on walking towards her seat.

Martha stood there watching as the blond walked away doing everything in her power not to lash out at the young woman.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

A short while later the graduation ceremony finished and the now graduated students of Smallville High threw their caps into the air all cheering that high school was finally over. Kal for his part though, just went along with it so that he would draw attention. Although he was glad that there was no Meteor Shower on it's way.

While everyone was celebrating Kal made his way through the crowd towards the back where his parents and Kara were. "Hey Clark." He heard Lana say as she approached him.

Clark stopped and turned towards Lana. "Hey Lana." He greeted back not really knowing what else to say.

Lana looked at Clark suspiciously for a few seconds. Normally when he looked at her there was something in his eyes. This time however that warmth she normally felt when he looked at her was gone. It was as if he was someone completely different. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." Clark answered. "I just want to get out of here, that's all. How's everything going with you?" He then asked while thinking to himself. _Well this is awkward, I really don't have anything to say to her._

Before Lana could say anything else, they both heard Chloe calling and looked over to see her heading towards them. "Hey Chloe." He greeted again not really sure as what to say.

Chloe approached Lana and Clark with a beaming smile on her face. "So what are you guys up to now?" She asked.

"Nothing at the moment. I've gotta head back to the Talon before everyone else goes back there otherwise I wont be able to get into my apartment." Lana answered.

"I'm heading to Metropolis." Clark answered as he promised Kara he'd take her shopping. He also needed access to some computer equipment to upload an identity for Kara onto the net and some official databases. He'd need to sneak into Met U and use their computers for that.

"So your not coming back to the Talon?" Lana asked.

"Clark, your parents are waiting for you." A female voice that Lana and Chloe didn't recognize said.

Clark turned his head and saw Kara coming towards them. _This should be interesting._ He thought to himself. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Linda." He said gesturing to Kara as she came to a stop when she approached them. "Linda, this is Chloe and Lana."

Although Kara never said it out loud, she'd never really thought that much of Lana. However Chloe was another matter altogether and she had really liked her. "Chloe Sullivan, right?" She said as she looked at the blond. "Clark's always talking about you. Although he did say that you have a habit of getting yourself into trouble."

"Um, how do you know Clark?" Lana asked before Chloe could respond.

"We're dating." Kara answered as she moved next to Clark.

"Oh." Was all Chloe could say to that while wondering why Clark hadn't told her that he's seeing someone.

Lana's reaction however was a little different. In fact she was knocked into stunned silence for a few seconds before she put a fake smile on her face. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She said before turning her attention to Clark. "I've got to get to the Talon. I'll see you guys later." With that she left walking away as quickly as she could without it looking like she was running away.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Chloe asked as she began to go into full reporter mode.

Clark knew the look on Chloe's face and raised his hand to stop her from saying anything else. "Not happening Chloe." He said with a small smile. He had really missed her. "I know you cant resist going into reporter mode, but not today."

Chloe put on a fake pout that caused Clark to chuckle. "Ok, since it's graduation you get the day off." She said with a dramatic sigh. "I cant help being curious." _What were you expecting, you pretty much give Lana the cold shoulder in public._ She silently thought to herself. She could clearly see that Clark wasn't really into having a conversation with Lana and that peaked her interest even more.

"Well, i better go." Clark said interrupting Chloe's thoughts. "I've gotta go see my parents then Linda and I are heading to Metropolis."

As Clark began to walk away with Linda in tow, Chloe decided to join them. "I'll come and see your parents, I need to see Lois as well. I know she's leaving later today so I want to spend a bit of time with her before she goes."

Clark give Chloe a warm smile as she joined them. "Come on then."

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/


	4. Chapter 1-3

**Chapter 1-3**

Lana Lang was angry, no furious. Clark was seeing someone else and she didn't know and from what she could tell, neither did Chloe. What was angering her the most though was the way Clark seemed so indifferent to her presence. It was as if he had no interest in her at all. What had happened to cause this she didn't know and she wanted to find out. After everything she's been through, she deserved to know. Well that is what she thought anyway.

Lex was sitting in the Talon drinking his coffee when he saw Lana walk in. It only took one look at her to see that she was upset and angry. "Lana, is everything alright?" He asked as she approached. The table he was sitting on was in the path that Lana needed to take to go upstairs into her apartment.

Lana saw Lex and came to a stop. "Yeah, just one of those days." She answered.

"There's more to it than that, i can tell." Lex stated knowing Lana as well as he did.

Lana sat down in a chair opposite Lex. "I just found out that Clark's got a new girlfriend. He's been keeping it from everyone apparently because Chloe didn't even know."

_Clark's got a girlfriend, interesting._ Lex thought to himself before speaking. "Is it anyone we know?"

Lana shook her head in response. "No. She's not from Smallville, i know that much. Her name's Linda."

_I'll have to meet this girl, although with all the secrets Clark keeps i doubt it will last long_. "She was at the graduation ceremony i take it?" Lex asked to which Lana simply nodded. "I wonder why he's kept it a secret?"

"Maybe she's another Meteor Freak like Alicia." Lana answered bitterly. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if that was true.

Lex thought over Lana's words for a few seconds. "Well, let's hope not. We don't need a repeat of what happened with her." _I'll need to do a little research on this girl._

Lana stood back up before looking down at Lex. "I'm going to get changed. I should warn you though, everyone's coming back here from graduation." With that she started to walk away heading up the stairs to her apartment.

Lex watched Lana walk away and a small smile formed on his face. _Well this is unexpected._

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Kal stood and watched as Lionel entered the Luthor Mansion alone. He'd already scanned the house and knew that Lex wasn't there. Personally Kal thought that was a good thing. As he watched Lionel enter the mansion though Kal began to wonder if he could save Lex this time around. Although history didn't record it, something changed in Lex many years in the future. He'd often wondered if Lex could have been saved had Tess not erased his memories.

Right now though, Kal knew that it wasn't the time for such thoughts and he could worry about that later. Turning his focus back to Lionel he watched through the walls until Lionel made his way into Lex's study. Once there a smile formed on Kal's face as he shifted into super speed.

Lionel walked into the study knowing that Lex wasn't there. He'd heard that Genevieve had been arrested for breaking into Lana Lang's apartment and threatening her at gunpoint. It actually amused him to see how desperate the woman was to get her hands on the stones.

Lionel had his suspicions that Lex had one of the stones himself, however he wasn't sure. It was why he was now at the mansion while his son was out. Walking over to the cabinet near Lex's desk he poured himself a glass of scotch and began to sip it when he felt a gust of wind go past him. Turning around quickly he looked around the room and saw that there was nobody there. After a few seconds of looking around he turned back to the cabinet to pick up his drink when he noticed something.

Reaching into the pocket on the inside of his suit jacket, Lionel's blood began to boil in rage. So much so that he threw the glass at the wall above the fireplace as he let out a cry of pure rage. The stone he had in his possession was gone.

Back out in the woods near the Mansion, Kal had a smile on his face as he looked at the stone of water that was now in his hand. He'd considered activating it while Lionel had it on him, but decided against it. He knew from his training over the years that Lionel only helped him the last time around because Jor-El had him on a leash so to speak. Without Jor-El's influence Kal knew that Lionel never would have helped him.

Putting the stone in his inside pocked, Kal sped off heading towards the cave.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

A few seconds after leaving the woods near the Luthor Mansion, Kal was back in the caves in the secret chamber. Walking up to the alter he reached into his inside pockets and pulled out the two stones. First he placed the Crystal Of Air into it's place in the center of the alter. Just like before the two crystals on the alter began to glow. Then he reached out and placed the Crystal of water into it's place.

Kal watched as the three crystals began to glow and merge into one large blue crystal before it began to hover in the air. Reaching out to it as he did the first time around, he felt the air change around him as the portal activated and he disappeared in a flash of white light.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

"Martha told me what you said to her earlier." Jonathan said firmly as he sat down opposite the blond Kryptonain in the kitchen.

Kara just looked at Jonathan with a small smile. "I simply told her a few home truths as humans would say."

"And just who are you to question how we raise our son?" Jonathan asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Do you even know who Kal really is?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or do you simply see only what you want to see? As I said to your wife, Kal his Kryptonian. He always will be, no matter what you say or do. His whole life he has been trapped because you and your wife refuse to acknowledge his Kryptonian side." Kara could tell that her words infuriated Jonathan but she continued to speak. "He may look human, but he is not. His very nature is different to yours. He does not think like you do. His instincts are not the same as yours. You have no idea of who Kal really is. And the truth is, you don't want to know as long as he acts the way you tell him to act." Before she could say anything else her hearing picked up a vehicle moving towards the house. Raising her hand she stopped Jonathan from speaking as she looked through the walls of the house and saw a man in his early twenties approaching with a shotgun in hand. "Keep Mrs Kent upstairs. There's a man coming armed with a shotgun." She said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

Jonathan was about to refuse when he noticed the intense look on Kara's face. Deciding for now it would be better to do what she said he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs while Kara opened the front door.

Jason Teague made his way towards the Kent's house after he got out of his truck. He'd tried several times to contact his mother with no luck and after being shot in the shoulder, he didn't care about anything other than getting his hands on those stones.

As he approached the steps to the front porch the front door opened and a blond woman around his age stepped out. "Can i help you?" The woman asked.

Jason simply aimed the shotgun at her. "You can tell me where Clark is." He demanded.

Kara just stood there with a smirk on her face as she folded her arms across her chest. "Do you self a favor little boy, go home."

Not fazed by the girl, Jason continued up the stairs while keeping the shotgun aimed at her. "Tell me where Clark is. I think it's about time i got some answers."

Kara didn't move and just glared down at the very stupid human. "Oh, and what answers would those be?" As she finished asking her question Jason stepped onto the porch and re-aimed the shotgun at her head.

"Tell me where he is!" Jason shouted now in anger as the girl refused to budge.

Kara looked at the barrel of the shotgun before looking back at Jason. "You really do have issues, don't you?" While Jason looked at her in confusion over her complete lack of fear, she x-rayed him and saw the bullet wound in his shoulder. Another smirk formed on her face as she grabbed hold of the barrel of the shotgun with her left hand pointing it upwards as she took a step forward. As she stepped forward she reached out with her right hand and grabbed Jason by the shoulder before pressing her thumb into the gunshot wound.

Jason's cried out in agony as Kara pressed into the hole in his shoulder. The pain was so intense that his legs give out and he fell to his knees while loosing his grip on the shotgun. Once on his knees he tried to use his right hand to get free of Kara's grip, but he couldn't loosen her hold on him.

While keeping a firm grip on Jason and her thumb literally inside the whole in his shoulder, Kara turned her head towards the house. "Mr Kent. Can you come here please?" She called out and a few seconds later Jonathan came down the stairs with caution in every step. Once he was in sight she extended her left arm that held the shotgun. "Can you take this, and then call the sheriff?" As she finished speaking Jason began to try and struggle out of her grip. It was then she realized that Jason didn't want to get arrested and that was when another thought occurred to her. He was intending on killing them, even if they gave him what he wanted. That only angered her and she added a little more pressure causing the young man to cry out again. "Stop struggling or I'll just start pressing even harder." She warned.

Jason looked up at the blond with tears in his eyes and the look on her face absolutely terrified him. Realizing that maybe getting arrested was the better option he stopped his struggle.

As Jason stopped struggling Kara simply smiled at him. "Good boy." She said as if she was talking to a pet "Now if you continue to be a good boy, we wont have to see if you can play dead." The fear that appeared on Jason's face caused her to let out a small sadistic chuckle before she turned her attention back to Jonathan. "Can you call the Sheriff please?"

Jonathan just looked at scene in front of him and decided that angering this Kryptonian, was probably not a good idea. Simply nodding his head in response to her, he turned around and went into the house to call the Sheriff.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

As the light faded around Kal, he took a quick look around the Fortress. It was so different to what it was when he and Kara had traveled to this time. All the work he'd put into the Fortress in his timeline had been undone and he knew that he'd have to start all over again. He'd developed quite a collection of things over the centuries and he knew he would probably do the same again.

"What your memories of the future reveal, is most disturbing." Jor-El said as his holographic image appeared.

Kal nodded his head in agreement. "We weren't able to discover who was behind it. Your future self suggested coming back to an earlier time than they went hoping that we could rewrite the timeline in a way that they would never have existed."

Jor-El's image nodded it's head in understanding. "Still, as you know traveling through time is dangerous my son. The future you came from will no longer exist. You will not be able to use your knowledge to predict events much longer. The more you influence the current timeline, the more the future will change."

"I know father." Kal responded with a small smile. "Kara and i are well aware that the changes we've already made will make our knowledge of the future useless. However there will still be some things that may still exist."

"That is true my son." Jor-El conceded. "I am also grateful that your heart has been healed. From your memories i could see that you suffered greatly. I never would have imagined that Kara would be able to help you in such a way."

Kal just looked at the image of his father for a few seconds before deciding to ask a question that Jor-El refused to answer in the other timeline. "Why would you want to keep Kara and i away from each other? In my timeline you all but ordered her to go to the thirty first century."

Jor-El accessed his son's memories which were now part of the Fortress looking for an answer to that question. While looking through what would have happened over the next few years the answer came to him. As well as why his future counterpart had not revealed the answer. "I would try to separate you for one reason only. If i believed that you and Kara being together could compromise the part of you that is human. From your memories, you were very conflicted about you duel nature. Kara's influence at that time in your life could have caused you to loose your human connections. That would pose a significant risk."

Kal wished he could have disputed Jor-El's words but he knew all too well that he was very conflicted growing up. "Maybe. But i guess this time things will be different."

"I am proud of what you accomplished in your timeline Kal-El." Jor-El said with genuine pride in his voice. "You surpassed all the expectations your mother and i had. I am only sorry that it caused you as much pain as it did."

"Raya once told me that pain is a part of anyone's journey, and that I couldn't escape it." Kal responded with a small sigh. "But I will admit that eventually it became too much. I saw so many of those I loved whither away. In the end i just had to get away from it."

"The question remains my son, can you cope with it happening again?" Jor-El asked cautiously.

"I think so, this time anyway." Kal answered honestly. "It took Kara a long time, but she reminded me of something that i had forgotten. I may loose the people I love. But life in itself is about change and growth. As I loose old friends, new one's arrive to take their place. I need to embrace that this time, not hide away from the world like I did before."

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

As Kal approached the farm he saw several police cars. Knowing he couldn't use super speed he ran towards the house at a human pace. Walking into the house he saw the Sheriff talking to his parents and Kara. "Guys, what's going on?"

Sheriff Adams turned to Clark. "Lana Lang's boyfriend, Jason Teague came here to cause trouble."

"I took care of it, he's on his way to Smallville Medical." Kara piped in which caused the sheriff to chuckle.

Kal was surprised by the Sheriff's response and simply looked at Kara for an explanation. "He had a bullet hole in his shoulder so i give him the thumbs up." She quipped.

"Ok then, looks like everyone's had an interesting day." Kal responded with a smirk of his own knowing what Kara had done to Jason. "Does Lana know?"

"Not yet." The Sheriff answered. "However considering that Mr Teague's mother was arrested last night for breaking into Miss Lang's apartment, i should inform her."

"Is there anything else you need from me Sheriff?" Kara asked.

Adams shook her head at Kara's question. "Not at the moment. From what you've said your staying here for the next few days. I'll contact you if I need you."

Kara nodded her head as she stood up and made her way towards Kal. "Did everything go ok?" She asked in reference to the Fortress.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kal answered as he reached out to take her hand in his and led her out through the door and towards the barn.

Both Jonathan and Martha watched as the pair left and were concerned. Clark had shown no concern about their well-being at all. It was as if nobody else mattered to him except Kara. They did not like this one bit and knew that they needed to do something before they loose Clark altogether.

"I'll keep you both informed with what's happening." Adams said breaking the Kent's out of their thoughts.

"Thank you Sheriff." Jonathan said as he walked her to the door.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

"Well I gotta say Jason, this is certainly a step up for you." Lex quipped as he entered the private room at Smallville Medical. "Looks like both you and your mother will be spending quite some time behind bars."

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"I heard from a source that you were stopped by some girl staying with the Kent's." Lex said flatly. "I want to know who she is."

"Never saw her before." Jason answered as a flash of anger and hatred crossed his face. "She stuck her thumb in my shoulder like it was nothing. As if I was just some insect that was in her way."

_Interesting. Maybe Lana was right and this girl is another one of those freaks._ "What can you tell me about her?" Lex asked.

Jason shook his head as he began to speak. "Never seen her before. Don't even know her name. But when I get out of here..." He didn't have chance to finish what he was about to say as the Sheriff walked in.

"Mr Luthor, what are you doing in here?" Adams asked.

Lex turned to look at the Sheriff and answered. "I wanted to know why he went after the Kent's."

"Well you can keep wondering Mr Luthor, now get out." Adams said knowing full well that Lex was probably probing for information on something. She knew all to well that the Luthor's liked butting their nose into everything. _Damn rich people._

Lex knew better than to argue and simply left.

Adams turned her attention to Jason who was just looking at her. "You'll be discharged within the hour. Then I'm putting you in a cell for the foreseeable future Mr Teague. The Kent's are well liked in this town and considering what that girl did to you. Well I think it would be best that if you get bailed, you don't go anywhere near the Kent's."

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

"So, where are we?" Kara asked as she and Kal got into the elevator at an apartment complex in Metropolis.

Kal smirked a little as he pressed the button for the top floor. "Remember when I told you about my exile in Metropolis when i was a kid?" He asked to which Kara nodded. "Well this is where I stayed. With the money that i 'acquired', i took a three year lease out on this place. It's still mine until June next year."

"Do the Kent's know about this place?" Kara asked.

"No." Kal answered. "Last time around I was too ashamed of what i did. I just wanted to forget about the place. Anyway I checked in on it yesterday and apart from a little dust, it's exactly as I left it."

As the elevator came to a stop, Kara looked into Kal's eyes as a smile formed on her face. "So. Your saying that we have our own apartment?" She asked quite happily.

"See for yourself." Kal responded as the doors opened to the elevator on the top floor.

Walking out of the elevator, Kal turned to his right and walked towards the door. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a set of keys that he hadn't used in a very long time. Putting the key into the door he unlocked it then opened it to reveal a freshly cleaned apartment. There was wall a few feet in front of them as they entered the apartment. To the right of them it opened up into a large single living area. With a bed at the far end of the room. The living area was brightly lit by the large open windows that allowed the sunlight to enter.

After Kara took a quick look around the apartment she turned back Kal with a smile on her face. "Well at least we can avoid any awkward situations with your parents." She said as she wrapped her arms around Kal's neck.

Kal dipped his head and captured Kara's lips with his own and she eagerly returned the kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart and Kal give her a warm smile. "I've also got something else for you." He said as he pulled away from her before reaching into his jacket pocket. "I was able to use the Fortress to set-up you identity." Pulling out an envelope he handed it to her.

Kara took the envelope and opened it. Inside where a driver's license, credit card and all the paperwork that would support her identity. "Is all this valid already?" She asked.

"Yep." Kal responded happy that she could go out and about without having to worry about people checking up on her. "It took Jor-El about six seconds to upload the identity into all the required databases. And the credit card is also valid, with a ten thousand dollar limit. Try not to use it all until we can afford to pay it back."

Kara put the envelope on the table near the couch before she turned back to Kal. Walking up to him she again wrapped her arms around his neck. "Isn't there a human tradition about breaking in a new home?" She asked in a sultry tone as her eyes glowed a faint red.

Kal wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and smiled back in response as he began to lower his head towards her. "Well, who am i to argue with tradition." He quipped as their lips once again met.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/


End file.
